


Thick and Fluffy

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed - One Shots by NewerConstellations [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentleman Ben Solo, HEA, Lumberjack Ben, Romantic Fluff, Sweetness, Waffles, hand holding, plaid, waitress Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: Just like clockwork, the lumberjack came in each morning to sit in Rey’s section.She didn’t remember when he became a regular exactly, but she sure looked forward to hearing his low, suede voice wish her a good morning as the sun rose outside the Waffle House.Part of the Waffle House collection in honor of Poppi.





	Thick and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppi Willow (Poppi_Willow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/gifts).



> Sometimes life is hard. Enjoy some tender fluff to make your day sweeter.
> 
> Thank you, Poppi, and the Waffle House for making Reylo life sweeter for all of us.
> 
> Thinking of you, Sunni. <3

Just like clockwork, the lumberjack came in each morning to sit in Rey’s section.  She didn’t remember when he became a regular exactly, but she sure looked forward to hearing his low, suede voice wish her a good morning as the sun rose outside the Waffle House.

 

He was a vision in plaid at six a.m., with his red and black work shirt stretched taut over a chest built like a Mack truck.  His ball cap was pulled down low over his glossy locks with just a hint of the tip of an ear poking through in a most endearing way.  His legs in his Carhartt pants looked every bit as strong and thick as the logs he hauled for a living, and his scuffed work boots turned in slightly as he fidgeted on the stool that was completely dwarfed by his bulk.

 

The lumberjack was a thick, burly man made of muscle and grit, an impressive specimen to be sure.  But it was his gentle nature that called to Rey like a mourning dove. He was always polite and friendly to her, giving her his time and attention generously.  He actually listened to her reply when he asked her how she was, and it made her feel important. There was just something about him, a connection, that she couldn’t put her finger on.

 

The second straight week of his early morning visits, he came in on a Monday as usual.  Rey saw him slide onto his regular seat and quickly checked her bun in the stainless-steel reflection off of the coffee machine.  Licking an errant strand, she tucked the wisp behind her ear as she primped. Rey straightened her name tag and flattened out her apron before walking to nonchalantly stand beside him with her pen held ready.

 

“What can I get for you, sir?” she asked with a wide smile.  Cheerful service was Rey’s specialty.

 

“Please, call me Ben,” he said, eyes as dark as the coffee with a splash of cream he took with breakfast, three cups, never more.  

 

She felt the steam rise to her cheeks like hot butter sizzling off the griddle as he studied her with kind eyes.  “Okay, Ben. What can I get for you today?”

 

“Same thing as yesterday, ma’am.  The All-Star Special, with bacon extra crispy.”

 

“Coming right up.  And you can call me Rey.”

 

She smiled as she moved away from him, but he gently grasped her wrist to stop her.  Rey looked down at his thick fingers eclipsing her wrist, surprisingly tender and warm for such strength.  Something inside her woke up at his soft touch.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Yes, Ben?”  Her voice lilted up in anticipation.

 

“I’ve been wanting to try something new.”  He blinked down for a moment, swallowing thickly.  “But I’m torn. I can’t decide between chocolate and peanut butter chips on my waffle, the light or the dark, can you help me?”

 

“How about a balance of both?”  She asked, wide eyes full of hope, as she smiled in encouragement.

 

A spark lit behind his eyes.  “That sounds delicious. Thank you, Rey.”

 

She blushed, suddenly bashful, as his fingers uncurled and lowered.  She placed his order with the kitchen and snuck glances in his direction as she made her rounds, offering her signature quality service to the rest of her regular early-morning crowd.

 

After her shift ended an hour later, she clocked out and walked outside to her car.  She was surprised to see Ben leaning on a truck nearby, ankles crossed and elbows hooked over the flatbed rim.

 

He saw her approach and stood up straight.  “Hello, Rey.”

 

She smiled back, her hand squeezing at her purse strap.  “Hello, Ben.”

 

He tucked his hands in his pockets and shrugged.  “I’m sorry if this is inappropriate, but I wanted to introduce myself outside of the restaurant, when you’re off duty.  That way if you didn’t want to talk to me, you could tell me to buzz off freely.”

 

She giggled, rocking on the balls of her feet.  “That’s very thoughtful of you. I appreciate you helping me brush off you easier.”

 

He smiled back and shrugged.  “Would you care for a short walk?”

 

“Sure.”  Her heart leaped.

 

They made a slow lap around the parking lot, talking and listening.  It turned out to be the first of many.

 

Ben waited for her to finish her shift, then strolled with her around the wooded perimeter of the lot, talking and laughing, peeling back layers and taking a peek inside to what lay underneath.

 

By the beginning of the third week, Rey stopped Ben underneath the willow tree in the back corner, the urgent thought on her mind too heavy for her feet to carry any further.

 

“Ben?” she asked, a bit breathless as she turned to him.

 

“Yes?” he answered, looking down at her.

 

She reached out and took his hands in hers, lightly lacing their fingers.  It was enough to just look at him, searching those kind eyes until she found the strength to speak.

 

Rey swallowed her nerves and the words rushed out of her faster than hot grease in a pan.  

 

“Would you like to kiss me?”

 

His dark eyes danced over her face as he turned to face her squarely.  “Yes, ma’am, very much so.”

 

She smiled and stepped in closer, squeezing his hands in hers.  “Me too,” she whispered.

 

His soft lips brushed hers, all sweet syrup and coffee, a hint of chocolate underneath, and Rey had never tasted anything as delicious.  He cradled her in the safety of his strong arms and everything fell away save the two of them, standing under the willow tree together for the world to see.

 

They found themselves finally in another, the recognition of a piece of home they didn't know was missing finally returning to where it belongs and settling down deep where it won't get lost again.

 

That’s why a year later, after lifting her over the threshold in her white dress, their first trip as a family of two was to the Waffle House for a hot brew, a tall stack and the sweet taste of wishes come true.

 


End file.
